Forces of Elements
by dragonofraven
Summary: A visitor comes to the Teen Titans, saying he needs help, and that they need his. Is he to be trusted, what's his past, and how will he change the Teen Titans forever? Finished!
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was dusk, Raven was on top of the T Tower, meditating. There were two reasons that she was there instead of in the tower. First, the view was very beautiful and calming, second, almost every time that she meditated in the tower she was interrupted by one of the other titans (usually Beast Boy).

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos."

_I have to admit, his is very peaceful, and I don't think even Beast Boy would interrupt me up here. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. Guess I spoke too soon._

With a sigh, Raven touched down, got on her feet, and turned around. "What do wan..."

It was definitely not who she was suspecting.

Standing behind her was someone that she had never seen in her life, it was a teen, around her age, most likely older by a little. He was a little over six feet tall, thin, but not weak, he obviously had some muscle under those clothes. He had short, brown hair, gray eyes, and a lean, handsome face.

He was wearing baggy black jeans, but not extremely baggy. His shirt was loose, made out of a very thin, light material, was buttoned up the middle, and had dragon insignias on it. He wore both a dragon ring on his right hand and had a dragon necklace around his neck. Also, he wore glasses, but not dorky ones, the kind that make it seem that you were destined to wear them.

"Sorry to intrude, but I need to talk to the Titans, you must be Raven, it's an honor to meet you." He extended his hand.

Raven looked at his hand suspiciously.

"Don't worry, I won't bite," he said in a light hearted voice.

Cautiously, Raven shook his hand, "Who are you?" And after a moments pause, "And how did you get up _here_."

"You don't have to concern yourself with my real name, no one does, you can call me the Element."

"Element?"

"I'll explain later, as to how I got up here, I flew, how else?"

"You flew?"

"Like I said, I'll explain later."

_I'm not sure I trust him, but he doesn't seem so bad, might as well see why he's here. "So why do you want to talk to us?"_

"I'll leave the big details until you're all here, but I might as well tell you the small ones. I need help, and you need mine, I'm sure we can work together to solve all of our problems."

"What problems?"

"Aren't you listening, I said I'll explain later"

"Why not now?"

"Because I don't want to have to keep repeating myself, sheesh." _sigh._ "Can I just come in and talk to everybody?"

"Fine" She said it a little more firmly than she usually would, and even though Element never really knew her, he could see this was a bad.

_Great, this relationship is going to go along along just fine, hopefully she doesn't explode before I get to see the other Titans._

"I heard that."

"_gulp"_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, duh._

Hey, I hope that you enjoyed it, I'm new, and this is my first ever thing that I wrote on FanFiction. So please read and review, I need all of the help I can get.


	2. The Meeting

The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, duh.

* * *

Raven and Element walked into the kitchen, where Beast Boy was eating a tofu dog. "Uh, I do not see how you eat that stuff."

"Hey, I'm a vegetarian, and who the hell are you?"

"Call me Element, and just so you know, I know a vegetarian that hates tofu."

"Well that person can just ………"

"Beast Boy, go get the other Titans," Raven quickly responded. "This guy says he needs to talk to all of us."

"Okay." He looked at Element with a suspicious eye as he walked away.

As soon as all of the other Titans gathered, Robin cast Element an eye and asked, "So who are you and what do you want."

"What do you mean by who am I?"

"Your name, powers, and life."

"I won't tell you my life, too personal, and how do you know I have powers?"

"Raven told me that you flew up here."

"I didn't here her tell you that."

"Mentally."

"Oh, well in that case, my real name isn't important, but you can call me Element. As for my powers, I am able to control all four elements, fire, water, earth, and air, any way I want," as he said each element a ball of that appeared in his hand, except for air, which he just blew a breeze. "I am also capable of combining all four of my elements into a light force, which I can change into any consistency, shape, temperature, and other complicated variables that I want to."

Cyborg just looked at him, "Okaaay, you seem powerful, so why do you need our help?"

"I'm looking for Slade, and I believe that we can both work together to find him, and once we do that I'll take him down for you."

Robin and Beast Boy both looked at him with a quizzical face. "Dude, we've fought Slade a lot of times before and haven't beat him, what makes you sure you can?"

"Like Cyborg said, I'm powerful, and I have a personal vendetta with him, so I won't allow myself to lose."

Starfire looked at him with hope, "Maybe with this new friend we might be able to defeat Slade together, friends."

"No, as soon as we find Slade, I'm taking him out by myself," they all looked at him with a questioning face. "Like I said, it's personal, and I'd like it if you didn't bother me with the details. And just so you know, I'm not saying you can't be there, I'm just saying that when we find Slade, I'll be the one fighting him."

Robin started to open his mouth to say something, but Starfire put her hand on his, "Just let it be, besides, Slade might really hurt you when you two meet, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Okay, okay," he looked at Element in the eye, "it's a deal, but I want to make sure you're not working with Slade or anything, so I'd like it if Raven read your mind."

"That seems fine to me, as long as she reads my emotions or aura or whatever, not what's happened in my life, I don't want her to see why I'm mad at Slade."

"Raven?"

"I think I can do that, just wait." She raised her arms and tried to focus,

"He has a strange mind, there are a lot of different emotions, but they aren't conflicted, and they aren't like a split personality, but all in all, I think we can trust him."

Beast Boy looked puzzled, "Dude, what's with that?"

"I'll explain, I find that I can very easily and very quickly slip from one emotion to another, it's nothing serious, it's just part of who I am. So, the deal is on, hopefully we can find Slade together, I'm eager to work with you."

Robin started up, "Okay, let's start now."

"Actually I was thinking of starting tomorrow, seeing it's night and we just met."

Cyborg started up before Robin, "I was thinking the same thing, so let's all retire for the night."

Everyone got up and started to leave fore their rooms, while Element went to the couch. "Hey, can the first person up wake me, thank you." He waited until everyone but Cyborg left, "Yo, Cy, what's up with Robin?"

"Don't worry, he's just obsessed with Slade, and really wants to put him behind bars."

"Okay, then, good night, see you in the morning."

* * *

Hope you all liked this chapter, I can't wait until the next one is written, don't forget to review, I need that criticism, or praise, whatever you want to give me. I think that I forgot to write something in the last chapter, but in case I did then I'm sorry. I want to thank Socialbutterfli, she was a big inspiration for me and helped me with getting my story uploaded, and I'm really hoping she can review my stories. 


	3. Morning

Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, duh.

* * *

"Hey, wake up," Cyborg prodded Element.

"I'm up, I'm up, stop poking me, _yawn_, what time is it?"

"Around nine."

"No wonder I had a good night's rest, I'm surprised you were the first person up, I mean at this time?"

"I wasn't, Beast Boy was."

"Son of a bitch," he muttered, "he was supposed to wake me up, I asked that the first person up to wake me."

"Don't take it personally, it was probably the idea of breakfast, me and him just love it, sometimes we even have it for dinner."

"But he still should have remembered waking me up."

"Well, I'm not sure he completely likes you, don't make a big deal, he'll come around eventually."

"Okay, speaking of breakfast, looks like everyone else is up." As he said that the other members walked into the room, Robin in the lead. "Morning, everyone, hey, Element, why are you still on the couch, Beast Boy should have woke you?"

"He didn't, but I'm fine, as long as I'm not the last person up I'll be okay." He got up from the couch and joined the rest of them at the table. "So what's for breakfast?"

Beast Boy brought a big plate to the table, "Scrambled eggs, dig in."

"Oh, I love scrambled eggs," he was a bought to pick some up with his fork when he stopped. "Wait a minute, Beast Boy, you made these?"

"Yes, sir."

"On second thought, do you guys have any herbal tea?"

Raven seemed interested, "You like herbal tea?"

"I love it, it's really calming and one of the reasons that my emotions are so ordered."

_Hmmm, maybe I shouldn't judge him too quickly, I mean, he likes tea and doesn't like Beast Boy's cooking._

"Wait, what's wrong with my eggs, man?"

"Yeah, I don't see anything wrong with it, and besides, no use wasting a good breakfast." Cyborg put a forkful of eggs in his mouth, and after a second of chewing looked like he would of rather swallowed a rotten egg. "Bleh! Beast Boy, what did I tell you about your vegetarian eggs, we don't like it!"

"You see, that's why I didn't eat it, it's a fact that almost every vegetarian wants to turn every one else into one of them Personally, I don't get it, and I don't like it."

Raven walked over with two cups in her hands, and handed one to Element, "Here's your tea."

"Thanks," he took a sip and sighed, "ahh, this is good tea, the best I've had, come to think of it, and it really soothes, did you make this yourself?"

"Yes."

"You can tell, only tea that could taste this good is homemade, I remember my mother used to make great tea." After he said that he paused and stopped, a look of sorrow on his face."

Starfire looked a little concerned, "What is it that makes our new friend look so sad?"

Suddenly his face brightened up in a fake smile, "Nothing, I'm fine, my mind just lost track."

"Good, then there is nothing to worry about," Starfire said happily and continued on with breakfast. But unlike her the other Titans could see through his lie and tell that something was wrong.

Changing the subject so that the other Titans wouldn't inquire Element began to talk to Robin, "So, what do you have on Slade so far?"

For a long while Robin talked to Element on all of the things that he has learned about Slade, and Element told Robin all that he knew. After a while most of the Titans got bored and left the room, all except Robin and Element.

"Okay, I think that's all the information that you and I both have, so I think that we should go to your room and see if we can get any leads on where Slade is."

"I agree, let's go."

"_Whoop, whoop."_

"God, dammit, we were just about to work on finding Slade."

"Don't worry, we talked for hours, we might as well have a break, besides, I want to show you guys what I can do."

"Fine, fine, Titans, let's go kick some ass."

* * *

Hope you liked it, personally I think there's a few parts that could be better, but you're the ones who review, right? How'd you like the last thing Robin said, I thought it might be good. So read, review, and don't forget to read my next chapter. 


	4. Freaks and Frauds

Freaks and Frauds

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, duh.

* * *

The T car sped along the road towards the place of the disturbance. Cyborg and Robin were in the front, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire in the back seats. Beast Boy in the middle so he wouldn't drool down the side of the car, and Starfire back there so that she wouldn't touch any buttons. Element was flying right next to the T car, chatting with Robin. 

"So, Element, how fast can you fly, anyway."

"A lot faster than this piece of junk."

Cyborg cast him a look of cold fury, "Hey, man, I build this thing."

"Whoa, whoa, I was just kidding about the piece of junk part, okay? But seriously, I can fly at almost any speed, but nothing impossible, of course."

Starfire perked up at hearing this, "You must _really_ be happy with flying to be able to go so fast, maybe you can teach me."

"No, no, Starfire, it's not like that, my flying ability comes from the air element, and since I can control it however I want, I can control my speed."

"Hey, guys, get ready, we're almost there," Cyborg stated as he started to pull into a driveway.

"So, Robin," Element said curiously, "who is this guy we're fighting?"

"His name's Control Freak."

"Control Freak, what kind of name is that?"

"You'll see."

As they walked into the electronics store, they found Control Freak standing in the middle of his... "creations," laughing maniacally in all his fat glory.

"Hahahahahaha, Teen Titans, I told you I'd be back, finally I can get my revenge on you."

"What are you doing attacking an electronics store, Control Freak?"

"Luring you here, did you actually think that I would attack an electronics store for no reason?"

"Oh, yeah, now I remember, you're a nerd and don't rob money."

"You got that right, wait, ah crap," Control Freak just realized that he just called himself a nerd. "Ahh, never mind, surround them, my creations," he said as he waved his remote.

As Control Freaks creations surrounded the Teen Titans, Element whispered to Robin, "Hey, does he control these things with that remote of his?"

"Yeah, and the annoying thing is that he can conjure up anything. Okay, we'll just have to fight, get ready, Element. Titans, g..."

Element stuck out a hand in front of Robin, a smirk on his face, "I'll take care of this Robin."

All the Titans looked at him skeptically, Beast Boy speaking first. "What! you're going to take on all of these guys, by yourself, not even you are that good."

"The green freaks right, whoever you are," Control Freak said in a high, laughing voice, "how are you going to destroy all of my creations by yourself?"

"Like this," Element raised his hand, finger pointing at Control Freak. Suddenly, a huge blast of water erupted and sprayed itself all of Control Freak, and the remote.

All that could be heard was a big sputtering as the remote shorted out, and all of a sudden all of Control Freak's creations just stopped, most of them falling over.

Control Freak was lying in a huge puddle of water, screaming, "No, no, NO! I was supposed to WIN! How could his possibly happen!"

What he didn't notice was that the water was creeping up his body, surrounding his arms, legs, and wide midsection. As Element walked over to him the water suddenly froze and rose him up until he was eye level with Element.

"Don't throw a tantrum, Control Freak, and go to jail acting like a big boy,"

Control Freak just looked at him with pure hate, "I'll get my revenge on you too, just you wait, you'll be sorry for messing with me!"

"Temper, temper, temper, you need a time out." As he said this he hit Control Freak over the head with a ball of ice.

* * *

The Titans were standing outside the electronics store, watching as the "special" police took Control Freak away.

Robin looked at Element admiringly, "Nice work in there Element, I'm glad you're with us, searching for Slade."

"It was nothing, as soon as I found out he controlled his things with the remote, I just knew I needed to destroy it."

Cyborg put a hand around Element's shoulder, "I knew you could do it all along, and I'm sure that when we meet Slade you'll kick his ass."

"Well, you're right about one thing, when we meet him, Slade will get pummeled, but unlike Control Freak, I won't go easy on him, I'm going to attack him with all that I've got." He said all of this with a very serious look on his face.

Knowing not to indulge, Raven cut in, "I think we should probably head back, there are things I'm pretty sure that we all need to do."

All of the Titans agreed, five of them got in the car, Element flying above them, all of them traveling back to Titans Tower, with every one silent and thinking of the things that might happen next.

* * *

I didn't plan for this chapter to be this long, I was going to add some extra stuff that happened later, but I guess that I'll have to put them in the next chapter. I'd like to reply to Anter, I hope you like the story so far, and sorry the beginning kind of sounded like yours, I didn't plan on that. So, people, you know the drill, read and review. 


	5. Concentration and Meditation

Concentration and Meditation

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, duh.

* * *

As soon as all the Titans walked into the dining are as they got back from the disturbance, they all set about to go do something. Beast Boy and Cyborg went to the kitchen to make a quick snack. Raven automatically walked off to her room for some quiet reading, and Robin and Element were going to Robin's room to do some strategizing about Slade.

Element waved Robin off before they started, "You get a head start, I'll meet you there, I just want to get a cup of tea first."

As Robin walked off, Element went to get himself a cup. Cyborg walked over to him and started conversing.

"Hey, we're going to do some training tomorrow, and the gang wanted to know if you want to join us. We were going to ask in the morning, but I just couldn't wait."

"Sure, I bet that it'll be fun," he said cheerfully while he poured himself some tea, "I would like to show you guys _all_ that I can do."

"Great, we'll see you in the morning at about ten o'clock, fair?"

"Yep, just don't forget to wake me." As they both shared a laugh, Element walked out to get to Robin's room. Unfortunetely, he didn't know where it is, and soon got lost. After a while of blindly searching, he came upon Raven's room. _Finally, someone that can help me._ He then proceeded to knock on her door.

As the door partially opened, Element could see Raven's face, and could tell that she was really ticked off.

With an annoyed sounding, flat voice she asked, "What do you want?"

"Sorry if I'm bothering you, but I seemed to have gotten lost, can you point me to Robin's room?"

As she gave him directions, Element kept getting a growing feeling of _man, I've got to get out of here or she'll kick my ass._ Finally, when she was done, he turned to leave, when he was stopped in his tracks. "One, more thing," Raven said as he nervously turned around, "don't ever knock on my door again."

"Gladly," he said as he started to leave.

"And what's that supposed to mean."

"Nothing, nothing," was all that was heard as he ran away.

Finally getting to Robin's room, he knocked, flinching when Robin opened the door. "Sorry I'm late, I got a little lost."

"What's up with you," he asked as he let Element in.

"I, uh, asked Raven for directions," Robin looked skeptical, so Element continued, "after I knocked on her door."

Robin suddenly got a look on his face like _ouch_, "Man, do I feel sorry for you."

"Tell me about it, al right, let's get planning."

For hours Element and Robin sat at Robin's desk, studying old hideouts, looking at mats, studying strategies. Discussing where Slade might be from old hideouts and certain crime areas that were obviously the work of Slade. But throughout all that each idea they came up with was shut down. After a long while, Robin just stopped, looked Element right in the eye, and said the two words he's been wanting to say since the meeting. "Why you?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Why is it that of all people, you get to fight Slade," suddenly he exploded, "I've been looking for him for months, and suddenly you come here and just say you get to fight him, under what authority!"

For the first time since he came here, Elements face hardened, becoming so still, so serious, it looked like the earth element bonded to him. He looked into Robin's eyes, and firmly, yet with a soft voice, said simply, "That's the thing, Robin, you've been searching for Slade for months," he paused, "I've been searching for him for three years."

Silence, that's all there was after that, and not regular silence, the silence where a pin drop sounded like an explosion.

"I'm... sorry I didn't know..." he stuttered.

"That's okay," his voice sounded a little more light hearted, "as long as you understand what I've been through"

"I think that we should stop for today."

"Good idea," Robin started to get up, "wait, I just thought of something."

"What?"

"You said his last hideout was underground, right?"

"Yes, so?'

"What if he's still underground?"

"No way, it's not like him, too predictable."

"Exactly, he knew that you would think that, so you wouldn't look there, it's the perfect place. And you said that it looked like he perished underground, what if he was injured and crawled to a new place?"

"I think you might be on to something, but we need to make sure."

"Do you have any like sonar or something that could put waves through the ground to detect ant hideout place?"

"No, but I'm sure that Cyborg could make something, I'll go ask him."

"Good, what time is it?"

"Not completely sure, but I know it's sunset."

"How do you know that?"

Robin casually pointed, "Window."

"Wow, I definitely didn't notice that, I'm going to be on the roof if you need me."

"Okay," Robin started to walk off.

"Wait." Robin turned around, "I think I need directions." After that they both burst into a fit of laughter, with Robin shakily giving Element directions.

Element finally got on the roof, staring at the magnificent sunset. _All that I need now is a breeze. _He suddenly created a gentle one to blow across his body, _there we go._

He heard footsteps behind him, turning, he saw that it was Raven. "Oh, it's you," he turned away to once again admire the sunset.

"I, uh, want to apologize for the way I acted before, when you knocked on my door."

"That's fine, that's fine," he paused, "beautiful, is it not?"

"Yes, one of the reasons why I started to meditate up here." She walked up next to him and sat down. "Do you mind?"

"Actually," Raven suddenly raised an eyebrow, "I kind of wanted to ask if I could meditate with you."

"Really?" she asked with a skeptical gaze.

"Yep, I've always found the idea of meditating to my liking, and I thought that you might be a good teacher, so to say."

"All right, then," she patted the space next to her, "join me."

Element sat down, to suddenly float himself up as he saw Raven do. "Clear your mind, and chant with me. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

_Wow, this feels great, I should have done this before._

_I said clear your mind._

_Sorry, sorry... oh, great, now I can't clear my mind._

_It helps if you focus your mind on the words, not shut up and focus._

For hours they both sat there, chanting under their breath, until finally Raven got up. "That's enough for the day."

"Wow, I feel, great, very calmed, how long have we been out?"

"I never know, but it's dark, so I think we should go to bed."

"Yeah, you know, we should do this together every day, do you mind?"

"No, heck, anyone is better than Starfire."

"Okay, guess that I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night."

* * *

You know, I think that so far this is the longest chapter I've written, _I think._ I don't really have much to say, except that it might take a little longer for me to write the next chapter, it'll be a little difficult to come up with ideas for training. You know the drill, read and review. 


	6. Training

Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, duh.

* * *

In his light sleep, Element heard footsteps coming towards him, guessing that it was morning, he thought it was Cyborg coming to wake him.

"I'm up, I'm up," he said sleepily as he sat up, "don't poke me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Raven said as she walked over to Element.

"Oh, thank god, I thought you were Cyborg, he woke me yesterday by poking me, it hurt a little," he said this while rubbing his shoulder, "guess he forgets his own strength sometimes."

"I told the others that I'd wake you from now on, so that we can meditate together in the morning."

"Thanks, but can I get some herbal tea first? I need something to help me fully wake me up."

"I already got it for you, I guess you and me think a little alike." She handed him a cup of the ever so calming tea.

"Aah, that hit the spot, so, shall we start?"

"Yes, come on."

As they walked Element started to make small talk, "So, where do you meditate in the morning?"

"I decided to keep meditating on the roof, the sunrise is definitely not as beautiful and calming as sunset, but it's better than nothing."

They made a turn and came onto the stairs for getting onto the roof. Once there, they settled on the edge facing the sunrise and started their chant. A few hours later they both stopped, heading back inside. This time Raven was the first to start the small talk.

"We're going to do some training about now, do you..."

"Don't worry, Cyborg asked me yesterday, I already said yes, let's go."

"Why can't he and Beast Boy learn to keep their mouths shut, we discussed on asking you today."

"Don't be too hard on him, he was just eager, I probably would have done the same. Now, if Beast Boy asked, you could kick his ass and I'd just turn a cheek, even I see how often he does this kind of stuff." He let out a little laugh, while next to him Raven just made a little smile. "You know, there's something that I want to ask you."

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you show a lot of emotion?"

"I might lose control, there's a part of me that takes control of me when I don't watch my emotions. It's happened before when I've got really angry, it's the main reason why I meditate, if I let my emotions out, well, I can't exactly explain."

He thought about this as they got outside to the training grounds/obstacle course. Robin was at the start of it with Cyborg at the controls of the course, both doing the configurations and trying to keep Beast Boy from destroying the thing. Starfire was on the outskirts, watching everything that was happening, suddenly flying over to Raven and Element as they got there.

"Friend Raven, when do we get to start the training of our skills through the course of obstacles?"

"How should I know, ask Robin."

"Both he and Cyborg forbade me from talking to them, I don't understand why, though."

Raven rolled her eyes, "You're right, Starfire, it's a real puzzler."

Starfire nodded her head, unaware of Raven's sarcasm. Leaving Raven, Element headed down to where Robin was waving to him. "Hey Robin, how's it going?"

"Great, great, I can't wait to get started, what do you think of the course?"

"It looks, let me think, challenging, interesting, complicated, and some other stuff I can't put to words."

"That's what I was going for."

"Really?" He took a step back, "So, who's going first?"

"I was wondering if you would like to."

"Okay, just explain to me the directions that I'll need to take."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that you'll figure it out."

"Yeah, one question, first, how accurate exactly are those lasers?"

"Almost as accurate as they can be."

"Okay," he stretched the word out a little, "go tell everyone that I'm going to start, but don't start until you know I'm starting, I need to do a little thing first."

"How will we know when you're done?"

"Oh, you'll know."

"Okay."

Element waited for Robin to join with the other Titans. After that, he suddenly held his hands out to the sides. Two ball of white energy, about palm sized, appeared in each hand. His arms did a little bit of complicated weaving, finally, he shouted out. "Light-force style, dragon armor!" At the same time he said that, he slammed his palms together, the two orbs colliding, and there was a blinding flash of light.

The Titans watching shielded their eyes, once it was over, they looked down to where Element was standing. He was still standing there, but instead of his normal clothes, he had on a suit of bright, white armor, obviously made out of his light energy. It was different from regular armor, though, it was sort of dragonish, and the helmet was shaped like a dragon's head, with no armor shielding his face. But the most obvious thing that caught their attention was the pair of metal dragon wings on his back.

With mouth hanging open, Cyborg pushed the button to start, not even looking at it. Suddenly, the laser cannons at the start of the course swiveled about to face Element, firing at a blinding rate.

Element shot forward, dodging a lot of the shots while still a lot hit him. Fortunately, all the ones that hit just glanced off of his armor, Element looked at the things bitterly. "This is getting a little annoying, dragon sword!" Suddenly a sword of pure white energy appeared in his right hand, the hilt of witch was shaped like a dragon (of course). He slashed the sword a few times, and suddenly all of the laser cannons had a chunk of them cut off.

Still running, the ground underneath his feet suddenly disappeared into about a three foot hole. He guessed that this next part was just littered with them so decided to just fly through it. In the next part of the course, while still flying, he almost ran into a pillar of metal that erupted right in front of him. He slashed at it, cutting it right in half. After that, he landed on the ground and started to run, seeing no need to fly. He cut at almost every pillar that rose, until a giant metal wall appeared, he guessed that after that he had to turn.

He ran a little more cautiously in the next part, since the space was completely flat. Suddenly many turrets erupted from the ground, shooting balls of laser energy at him. _Good thing that I'm wearing my armor like before, cause if I wasn't, I'd be toast. Too bad I can't cut these thins like before, they're too grounded, wait, I've got an idea._ Suddenly he thrust his arms up, and a storm of fireballs launched themselves at the turrets, turning them into a pile of smoking debris.

At the sides of the next field, five foot high poles erupted from the ground. Each of them shot out a laser beam, moving it up and down. _Definitely don't need to destroy these, just a basic operation of jumping and ducking the lasers._ He easily got through that course with not a scratch on his armor. _I must be at the end, I don't see any more courses._ With a shake of the ground, five ten foot high, two feet thick pillars rose from the ground, each sporting a lot of cannons on it. It literally showered the ground with laser fire, making it almost impassable for Element.

_What am I going to do here? They're too thick to cut, and one of those lasers might hit my face. There's only one thing I can think of to pass this thing._

With his face covered, Element jumped right into the middle of them, continuously getting pounded by the lasers. Suddenly he plunged his sword into the ground, shouting to the heavens.

"PYRO DRAGONS!"

Suddenly five dragon heads erupted from the ground, each of them made out of the light energy and each as tall and thick as the pillars (that includes the long necks). Each of them launched themselves at the pillars like a giant energy beam, destroying the pillars in the progress. With the pillars gone and the dragons faded, Element took the final steps to the finish line. He plunged his sword into the ground one last time and all of the armor and the sword disappeared like smoke getting hit by a gust of wind, with him standing there in his regular ensemble.

The rest of the Titans ran over to him, completely in awe, Cyorg got to him first. "Yo, man, what the hell was THAT"

"You mean the armor? A little thing I like to call light-force style, I take the light energy from combining the elements and make a kind of, "ensemble," that goes over me. I make different ones from many different ideas I get, inspiration usually hits me by maybe something I read or watch on TV. But the dragon armor is just a cool idea that I made up myself."

"Well, whatever it is it is sweet, man."

"Yeah, I know, oh, one more thing, you guys might need to get a new obstacle course."

* * *

Personally, I think that this is my best chapter yet, how about you guys?Hope you guys like this chapter, what do you think of the light-force style? Personally, I think that it's one of my greatest ideas ever, next to Element, of course. So, don't forget, read and review. 


	7. A Night at the Movies

A Night at the Movies

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, duh.

* * *

The Titans walked into the living room, falling on the couch in exhaustion. Element came in after them, sitting right at the end, arms up on the back of the chair. Unlike the rest, he looked completely fine, his breathing wasn't even hard.

"You guys okay? You all look beat."

Cyborg stuck up his head, with effort, it looked like. "Well maybe we wouldn't _be_ beat, if you hadn't destroyed the obstacle course.

See, after Element used the obstacle course, and destroyed it, as is evident, the other Titans had to use the indoor training facility, which was obviously pretty difficult.

"I already said I'm sorry, and besides, I'm sure that you would be just as tired if you used the course. I mean, come on, I'm lucky I got through the last part."

"You're right, you're right man, I'm just a little upset. I mean, I spent a lot of time building the thing. It's going to be hell putting it back together."

Beast Boy raised his hand, and like Cyborg, with effort. "I'd like to declare a new rule, Element never goes on our training courses again."

The room was treated from a round of "hear, hear."

"Hey, even I agree to that." Element added as soon as they chorus stopped. "So, guys, what should we do for the rest of the day?"

Robin shakily sat up, "Something simple, that doesn't require a lot of energy, like running or jumping." The whole group of teens laughed at this, coming from Robin, except, of course, Raven.

It was Starfire's turn to struggle to move, "Maybe we should participate in the act of watching movies?"

Element gazed at her with an admiring glance, "That's a good idea, who votes on Starfire's idea." Every hand in the room raised up. "Alright, it's settled, I'll go get the movie guide, you guys can look through. I don't care what movie you guys pick, you deserve to see whatever you want." He got up and walked over to where they kept the guide to movies and other stuff. When he returned and gave Beast Boy the paper, Beast Boy's arm shook with the effort to keep the paper in place.

* * *

When the T car drove into the parking lot, night had already fallen, since Beast Boy and Cyborg chose a movie showing at a later time. They were all able to get out of the car without effort, the break doing them good. Element flew down next to them, landing softly next to Raven. "So, what movie are we seeing?" Raven started to open her mouth. "Wait, I want it kept a surprise, tell me when we sit down in our seats.

As Robin was ordering the tickets, the rest of the Titans went in the lobby to wait for him. Cyborg and Beast Boy were over near the concessions, arguing whether to get a large popcorn or super-size popcorn.

While all this was happening, Element walked over to Raven. "So..."

"I'm not telling you the Title, you'll have to wait."

Element chuckled at that, "I wasn't going to ask for that, I wanted to know the genre. What is it, action, comedy, romance?" He said the last part with a little "accent" to it and a smirk.

"I don't see how that's going to hurt, horror."

The smirk was wiped clean off his face, his eyes widened a little bit, and it looked like his face paled a little. "H-horror?"

"Yeah, anything wrong?"

"No, nothing," he said a little fast with a far off daze.

Robin walked in holding a handful of tickets, "Okay, guys, I got them, let's head in."

As they moved, Element followed behind them, moving a little shakier than before. As they entered the theater, they all moved to the top row. Robin was in the seat next to the aisle, with Starfire sitting next to him. Beast Boy and Cyborg were right next to them, already tearing away at the super-size popcorn. At the end was Raven, and seeing that the only spot left was next to her, Element sat down. The lights dimmed and the movie started.

* * *

After an hour into the movie, Raven was in a strange position. Every time something frightened her she would jump a little. She refused to scream, but did admit to herself that she was afraid, cause she new what would happen if she didn't. For some strange reason that she couldn't ponder, in the beginning of the movie, when she started to get scared, she scooted close to Element. She could understand choosing him over Beast Boy, but still, she could have just stayed where she was.

She refused to look at him, thinking that it would be extremely awkward. But at the half way point, she decided to look at every one and see how they were doing. Robin had his hands over Starfire's shoulder, not even paying attention to the movie, while Starfire had her hands around him. _No surprise there, they do it every move, even comedy, I mean come ON!_ She found Cyborg and Beast Boy just staring at the screen, popcorn forgotten, well, not forgotten, just completely eaten. Their mouths were agape and their eyes were wide with a horrified fascination. Finally she turned to Element, compared to Beast Boy and Cyborg she thought he'd be taking it all in calmly. What she saw shocked her bigger than anything she'd seen before.

What she first noticed was his face, his eyes were completely shut, being forced to stay closed, it looked like not even a crowbar could open them. His breathing was very deep, slow, and shaky. The color of his face was deathly pale, and it was shaking, actually, his whole body was shaking. His knuckles were pure white from gripping the armrests extremely hard, she was surprised that he hadn't crushed them yet.

Suddenly, a high pitched scream from the movie shouted and he jumped in his seat a foot high. He was afraid, truly afraid, she'd never seen fear like this before. Partly out of a little pity, partly out of a worry out of might happen with his powers, and partly out of the same odd feeling she got when she scooted closer to him, Raven laid her hand on top of his.

When he felt the hand on his, Element flinched, he started to shake more, got even more paler, and his breaths got deeper. He opened his right eye, wildly looking to see what's happening. When he saw that it was just Raven he was obviously relieved. An almost complete change took over him, he didn't shake as much, his eyes opened up, his breathing was more normal, he let go of his grip of the chair, and his skin darkened back to almost his regular color.

Slowly, shakily, he took his hand and gripped Raven's, not hard, but gentle. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, until another scream racked the place, and they both flinched. Throughout the rest of the movie they both sat there, flinching from time to time, but otherwise okay.

* * *

The doors of the theater opened, Robin and Starfire were still together, Robin's arm still on Starfire's shoulder. Cyborg and Beast Boy were discussing all of the coolest parts of the movie. Raven then walked out, with Element following calmly, though a little shaky, behind her.

"Hey, Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I just, uh, wanted to say, well, thanks."

Raven had a little smile on her face, "It's okay, I know what it's like to be afraid, everyone does. But I don't think that anyone I know has ever been as afraid as you were back there." Element looked a little insulted. "I'm not trying to insult you, I'm just saying that when I saw you like that, I knew I should have done something."

"Well, thanks again." Raven started to walk away. "Wait, one more thing, when we get back can you and I meditate straight away?" He laughed at his own joke, even drawing a chuckle from Raven.

Suddenly Beast Boy stopped where he was and whipped around, "What? You laughed, ah man, I've been working god knows how long and got NOTHING out of her!"

* * *

I hope you all really liked this chapter, it's definitely one of my favorites. How'd you like Beast Boy's line? I thought it'd be a funny thing to add. First, I'd like to respond to Tamaranean Angel. I don't see how you don't get Ch. 5, it hints at something and tells a little about Element. But I'm glad that you know Element's not a copy. But I was wondering how I could copy from you when you haven't written any stories? Okay, that's all I have, so, you know the drill, read and review. 


	8. Books

Books

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, duh.

* * *

Element was sitting in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea while reading a book. Cyborg walked in, giving a sigh and looking a little disappointed. Element's head perked up from the book. "Hey, man, what's got you down?"

Cyborg looked at Element, "You know that thing I made to monitor underground to find Slade?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothin', we found nothin', it seems your hunch was wrong."

He gave a groan, then a sigh, "Well, at least it did one good thing."

"What?"

"At least we know that he's not there, that's narrowed it to the surface. But now I'm going to have to go through al of those things with Robin again."

"Hey, let's get on a different subject. Looks like a good book you're reading, what is it?"

"One of my favorites, Eragon, and it's was, I just got finished with it," he said while throwing it on the table.

"You know, I bet you read as much as Raven does."

"She reads?"

"When she's not meditating, drinking tea, or locked up in her room, although I guess she reads in there, too. You know, it looks like she's reading right now."

"Hmm, I need some new books, I wonder if she knows any good places?"

"I wouldn't ask her, man, she doesn't like to be disturbed while reading."

"Well, neither does I, she probably just needs a good subject to talk about, like _books_, for example."

"Okay, man, it's your funeral."

Element walked over to Raven, seeing that Cyborg was right in that she was reading. He could also see that she'd be hostile to anyone that talked to her, even him, probably. "Hey, Raven." He said as he sat down. Raven just sat there, with her nose even deeper into the book. "Sorry to disturb you, but I need to get some new books, and I thought that of all people you'd know where to go."

With that she stuck her head up. Element continued, "See, I heard that you read books a lot and hate it when people interrupt. I'm exactly the same way, so I was hoping that you would be able to help me."

"Sure," she didn't know why, but Raven was starting to like this guy more and more. "Barnes & Noble is always a good place to go." She put her head back in the book.

"Sorry to keep bothering you, but the problem is that I don't know where it is in this city."

"Oh, sorry, you know the electronics store we were at a while ago?"

"Yeah."

"North about two miles, then east about one and a half, it's a big building so you can't miss it."

"Thanks, I appreciate it, I'll leave now so that you can get back to your book, okay?"

As he left Raven found herself not thinking about the book that she was reading, but about the guy that just walked out the door, heading to the exact same book store that she always goes to when she runs out. _Wait a minute, why am I thinking about him? I have a book in my hands, what's wrong with me. First the movie, now this? It's like I'm... no it can't be, can it? I can not afford this to happen, who knows what will go wrong. I'll have to deal with this when I meditate._ With that Raven stuck her head back into the book, trying to forget what just happened. Although every once in a while her mind would start to drift off.

* * *

Element finally landed in front of the Barnes & Noble. "Finally found the place, next time I'll just head Northeast instead of bothering with miles. At least it was worth it, this place is huge, my kind of bookstore."

He headed in, looking in awe at all of the shelves with all kinds of books. Before going through he went up to one of the people at the desk. "Excuse me, I'm wondering where..."

The clerk took out a piece of paper. "Here, take this map, it's a lot easier that way."

"Holy shit, you need a map to get through the place? This place is great, I have got to come here more often." And with that he set out to find all of the books that he could carry.

* * *

An hour later, Element stumbled back to the register under a huge pile of books. But before he got there he stopped short, seeing the clerk held up from a guy with something in his hand.

"Give me your money," he said in a whispered voice. Element jumped behind a book case, listening. "Make sure that your hands are where I can see them, and put everything in the bag. Nice and easy, we don't want to start a fuss, now do we?" Suddenly, the handle of the gun glowed a bright red. "Ow, god that's hot! What the hell happened."

After he dropped the gun, he tried to run away with the money, thinking that something else weird might happen. He might've just stayed still. Both his ankles were incased in a ring of stone that jumped together, making him fall. After that, his wrists were incased in stone, also, but instead of just snapping together, they were bound around his back.

Element walked over to the man struggling on the ground. "If I were you, I'd stay still and stop cussing. We don't want to start a fuss, now, do we?" He raised his hand and suddenly the man was lifted due to the stone that covered his wrists and ankles. Element walked over to the clerk, letting the man hang. "Here's your money, oh, and I'd like to buy these books." He set them on the desk, making it shake. The clerk looked at him with shock.

"No, you don't have to pay for these."

"I insist," he brought out a wallet.

"You just saved the store, I don't want you to have to pay us."

Element thought, "How about this, I'll pay 50 percentof what this costs, okay?"

"I think it can be arranged." He started to bag the books with a smile on his face. "It's still a lot more money than anyone's ever paid."

"Thanks, I can not wait to read all of these." He walked out of the store with three large bags carrying a huge amount of books. He motioned to the guy still hanging in the air. "Come on, you, we need to get you to the police." The man sputtered out an exceptional amount of profanities. "What did I say about cussing?" was heard as he walked out the door.

The clerk sat at the desk, a smile on his face, as he started counting the money. His smile was wiped off, though, as he heard a BOOM as the door was blown off.

Element was just knocked back right though the door he just went out of. He sat there rubbing his head and body. "Ohh, what the hell was that?"

Suddenly the smoke cleared and he saw Cinderblock standing outside in the parking lot, obviously too big to step through the doors.

"Hey, I've heard of you, you work for Slade. Well, a friend of Slade is an enemy of mine." He said this last part very ferociously. He shakily got up, recovered himself, and charged right at Cinderblock.

Cinderblock was a little taken aback by how he just ran right at him. He through a punch, aiming for the small figure going right at him. Element's legs were suddenly encased in rock which folded and bent whenever his legs moved. He jumped Cinderblocks punch, kicking him first in the face and then again in the back of the head when he got past.

Before he could land his leg was grabbed, and he was hung upside down. He looked at Cinderblock with a smirk. "Bad idea." Suddenly his leg was covered in fire, traveling down it and on to Cinderblock.

He may have been made of rock, but he could still feel heat. He let go of Element, who landed on his feet, and started to smack the flames. Element looked at him with annoyance. "I have no time for this, let's finish this." He slammed his open hand on the ground, calling out. "Arise, DRAGON OF EARTH!"

The ground started to shake, and the pavement under Element suddenly opened up. A dragon, bigger than even Cinderblock, arose from the ground. But unlike other dragons, it had no wings, and was made completely of stone. As soon as Cinderblock saw it he discarded the fire and started to run.

He was stopped almost as soon as he started as the long stony tail slammed into him from the side, knocking him right into the building, though not through. The dragon then curled it's tail around him, tossing him into the air. He came down with a force that shook the ground.

Element stood on top of the head of the dragon. "Shall we finish this?" The dragon nodded it's head. "Careful, I'm right on top of you, you know?"

Cinderblock started to get shakily to his feet. Seeing this, Element started. His hands touched his forehead, midriff, left, then right chest, like when people pray. As he touched each he said a different place he said a word. "Wind, Earth, Fire, Water." As he said each word a form of it appeared at each point of a holy cross the size of Element. Suddenly, he shouted out. "God, give me strength!" The last part was a little stretched out. Suddenly, the Elements combined to create a cross made out of the light energy. Finally, he shouted out the three words that ended the fight.

"CROSS OF DESTRUCTION."

He slammed his palm into the back of the cross, sending it flying forward. The farther it got out, the bigger it got, until it was the size of Cinderblock when it reached him. When it hit him he went flying black, being sent all the way back to the other end of the parking lot, which was a pretty far distance.

Element dismissed the dragon, it sank into the ground, the ground repairing itself when the dragon left. As soon as Element got to Cinderblock, he rapped him up in stone, and with the other criminal, witch was knocked to the side in the beginning, and his bags of newly acquired books, he started to head to the "special" police department.

* * *

Hope that you guys liked the one, sorry if the fight was short, I wanted him to beat Cinderblock like he was nothing. Tell me what you think about Raven's thought, I thought it was nicely planted. And in case there are some who are wondering, no, he can't summon actual dragons, he just shapes the elements into the shape of them and controls their actions. Here's a little tidbit of info, in the third story I write, he's going to do something with a dragon that is going to be awesome! I'd also like to say thanks for the review, jonjetman.So you know the drill, read and review, especially you, Socialbutterfli. 


	9. Revelations

Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, duh.

* * *

Element walked into the kitchen with his book bags looking exhausted. Robin and the other Titans ran over to him, looking worried. "What happened?"

Element looked at him quizzically. "How do you know something happened?"

Robin had a look like it was obvious. "For one thing, you're exhausted, and for another, not even Raven stays out that long just to get books."

He sighed, "Yeah, well, sorry about being suspicious."

"You were?"

"Yeah, not let me tell you what happened, on my way out of the bookstore I was attacked."

As soon as he said this everyone had a look of shock on their face. Cyborg piped up. "Yo, man, by who?"

"Cinderblock."

Robin's face went stone cold, everyone looked at him worriedly, even Element. "I know that he works for Slade, but I have no idea why he attacked me."

Robin's voice was one of pure seriousness and hatred. "How'd it happen?"

"As soon as I left the store, and I mean the first foot I stepped out, Cinderblock was right in front of me and punched me right through the doors. Good thing for me that was the only punch he got in." He suddenly got a look on his face like he just remembered something. "Oh, the guys checking him when I turned him in found this." He handed Robin a circular device with the location of the city with a blinking circle with an S in it.

Robin and Cyborg looked at it with a look of exasperation on their face. "It's a kind of tracker, it should say where Slade is."

"But, that's good right?" Element had a puzzled look on his face.

"No, Slade did the same thing with me once before," Robin said regrettably. "It's a trap, he lured me to it before and because of that…."

Cyborg put a hand on his shoulder. "We all forgive you, Robin, stop acting like you failed."

Robin looked at him with a look of apology and then left the room. Cyborg stepped forward. "Sorry about him, his anger has made him mess up before and he hates the act. Don't worry, though, he probably went back to his room to try and find out where Slade might be."

Element had a look of exasperation on his face. "I think I'll go join him, I have an idea and I want to check out some things to see if it might work. See ya later." He set his bags down at the end of the couch and followed Robin to his room.

* * *

Element walked into Robin's room, softly closing the door. Robin was sitting at his desk, hands on his head, going over everything he had but obviously not taking anything in. "What do you want?"

"Well, we _are_ working on finding Slade together."

"And look where that got us, you couldn't even get close to where he was."

Element got a look of anger on his face for a second, then settled into his regular look. "My guess was as good as any, and besides, I don't see you making any progress."

"Go away."

Element held his hand up, pretending to look at his nails, putting a knowing look on his face. ""Fine then, I guess you don't want to know my idea on where Slade is, then."

Robin's head turned so fast it looked like it would have popped out of his socket. "You know something?"

"I _think _I know something, but it's a pretty good guess none the less."

"What is it?"

"The tracker." He pointed at the thing in Robin's hand. "It gave me an idea, you said Slade did this before?"

"Yeah, so?"

"He doesn't usually do the same thing twice."

"Are you saying that this is where he is, because I don't think so, he used this on _you_, not me, he expected you to fall for it."

"That's not what I'm getting at, I'm talking about where he is."

"So, of course he'd never keep the same hideout."

"Yes, but it's _where _the hideout is."

"Huh?"

"Before he had it in a building _on_ land, then he had it_ underneath _it, I think that his next hideout is _above_ it."

"How do you know?"

"For one thing I don't think anyone else would have looked there. And it completely explains the crime scenes, they are extremely far apart, so no central location, that means that he can easily move around."

Robin looked at him with awe on his face. "I think you might just have something." He pulled out his communicator. "Cyborg, can you get some probes in the sky, we need to see if there's anything up there."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later when we go out for pizza. We need to celebrate."

"Pizza! All right! I'll tell the others. What are we celebrating?"

"I think that we have an idea where Slade is."

* * *

The Titans sat down at the table of the pizza place, _already_ arguing over what kind of pizza to get.

"Man, we got to get meat."

"I don't see how you people eat that stuff, let's go for a veggie pizza."

"How about pickles and mustard." Starfire happily piped in. For a while everyone just stared at her, then started again. After about five minutes, Element leaned in to talk to Raven. "Is it always like this?"

She just stared ahead with a bored look on her face. "Yep, now you see why we only do this when celebrating."

After about fifteen more minutes of this, Element just stuck up this hands. "Okay, that's it." He cleared his voice so he could be heard above the noise. "Quit!" Everyone stopped and looked at him. "This is ridiculous, it takes longer for you to chose a pizza than it takes to eat it. I have an idea on what we can do, okay? Now hear me out, cheese pizza."

Everyone opened their mouths to start to complain. "Hey, I said here me out, now I know it doesn't have the things you like, but it also doesn't have things you don't like. Cyborg, it may not have meat, but at least it doesn't have veggies. Beast Boy, it may not have veggies, but at least it doesn't have meat. Everyone okay on this?"

All of the Titans got an interested look on their face and nodded their heads. "Good, now we can order." He raised his hand. "Waiter!"

Suddenly a blast of electricity came from the side, hitting Raven and making all other Titans get to their feet. In the street was Overload and Plasmas, behind them was a large group of Slade's robots. Overload had his hand-like thing extended, it was obvious that he just fired. Cyborg looked at them all exasperatedly. "Man, we were just about to order!"

"Overload don't care, Overload sent by Slade to destroy Titans and Element."

Robin took out his Bo staff, obviously ready to fight. "It's you who'll be destroyed. You'll learn not to interrupt us during pizza. Titans, go!" As soon as he said this, everyone leapt forward, except for Raven, who was still unconscious from the attack, and Element, who was still sitting in the chair with his hand partially raised, a look of shock plastered on his face as he looked at where Raven lay.

Overload raised both of his hands over his head, about to unleash a devastating attack. "Overload destr..." Element's hand shot out at alarming speed, making a flinging motion. Suddenly a very long, narrow, and obviously sharpicicle appeared stuck right in Overload's eye piece. His electric body disappeared and the chip/face fell to the ground, shattering as it hit.

Everyone just stopped and watched as Element stood up, a look of cold fury on his face. Plasmas was the first to act, shooting a stream of acid towards him. Element raised his hand and a strong breeze blew towards the acid, sending it back at Plasmas. As soon as it hit Plasmas started to scream in pain, of all things his body was prepared for acid definitely wasn't one of them.

Element raised his left hand in a motion that was usually followed by a backhand. "Slow burn painful enough for you? How about a fast burn!" His hand suddenly ignited in fire, as fast as it appeared it turned a bright white.

Beast Boy leaned towards Robin. "Whoa, did he just turn the fire into that light energy stuff?"

"Worse." Robin gulped. "That's the color fire gets when it's at it's maximum heat."

As soon as Plasmas stopped cowering from the acid he looked up, only to be met by a huge burst of white fire as Element's hand shot forward. The fire engulfed him, and for a few seconds no one cold look from the bright flame. When it stopped everyone looked, only to see in shock that Plasmas wasn't there anymore, he was completely destroyed. All that was left after that was the robots, who even after what they saw still came forward.

A ball of white energy appeared in Element's right hand, it had small things of energy coming from it and it spun clockwise, it looked like a miniature, spinning version of our galaxy. His hand shot upward. "LINE EXPLOSION!" Five beams of light shot from the ball, each hitting a different part of the street in a row. Where each beam hit there was a dome-like explosion. The street shook, the Titans covered their faces, but this time from debris. After that there wasn't a single robot left, just an oval shaped crater as long as the street, parts of building were destroyed.

After this Element just took off and flew back towards Titans tower, the destruction that he caused to his back.

* * *

Back at the tower, Element sat on the couch, one hand on his face, a look of confusion plastered on him. _Why did I do that? Why'd I get angry? Maybe it was because of the fact that Slade attacked us just when we were celebrating and figured something out._ But something inside him told him that wasn't true.

_If that's not it then what is it? Let me look back, we were sitting at the table, and we were attacked by Overload and Plasmas. Wait, there's more, Raven gets hit by Overload, after that is when I feel the rage. But why, I mean, we're friends, or at least we should be, and besides, I shouldn't have been that mad._

That same inside feeling he had before spoke up again, but more clearly._ You love her._

Element just stood still, silent, thinking. _No, that can't be, we're just friends, we meditate together._

_Exactly, you two do a lot of things together and have many same interests._

_That can be the qualities of good friends._

_Hey, I'm yourself, your true feelings, I think that of all people, I should know how you truly feel._

_Shut up. _

_You know you just told yourself to shut up._

_Don't try to tell me what to do._

_I'm not, only yourself can do that._

_But didn't you just say you're me?_

_I know, I was just messing with you, well, technically, you were just messing with you._

_Great, I'm arguing with myself._

_Don't make me kick your ass._

_What are you going to do? Swing my own footinto my own ass? The tide for confusion has turned._

_Technically it hasn't._

_Huh?_

_If you're not confused, I'm not confused, since I'm you._

_Let's just stop this, okay? I, you, we, and me are getting confused again. How about we just stick with I love Raven._

_Deal._

_Deal._

The other Titans got to the door of the room. Robin was about to walk forward when Raven put her hand on his shoulder. "Let me handle this, you guys just leave us, he needs someone that he can actually talk to." Robin nodded, and he and the other Titans left. Raven entered the room and sat down next to Element.

Element looked at her, a smile tugging at his lips, but he didn't let it out. "I'm glad that you're okay."

Raven had an exasperated look on her face. "Don't talk about me, what happened out there, the others told me what you did." He sighed and let his hand drop.

"I guess I just got mad."

"You _just_ got mad?"

"Yeah."

"From what?"

His face was a little worried, it looked like he was arguing with himself, finally, he spoke. "I guess that it was just how Slade's guys showed up when we solved where he was, or where he might be."

"You have to control your emotions." Raven just flat out said. "If that's how mad you get when something like that happens, think how mad you'll get when you meet Slade."

Element seemed to get a little annoyed. "It seems that the other Titans didn't tell you how controlled my anger was, I knew exactly what I was doing."

"But what if you _can't _control it when you meet Slade? What then?" Her voice raised a little bit more than usual.

"Don't talk to me about controlling emotions, at least I don't have to meditate."

"Well at least I don't burst in fits of rage every now and then."

"Hey, I can easily control my emotions, and even with the rage it's a lot better than you could do."

"You don't know anything about me!" Her voice was now raised to almost a shout.

"I don't need to, you and me are almost exactly alike, except for the fact that you _need _meditation and I just _like_ it!" His voice was raised to the same level as hers.

"Well here's something we don't have in common, unlike you my father was a _demon_!"

"Oh yeah, well here's a shocker, SO WAS MINE!" This last part was actually shouted. As soon as he said this Raven's face lit up in shock, and after a while so did Element's, realizing what he just said.

"What?"

Element collapsed on the couch, hand on his head, and he said once more in his regular voice. "So was mine."

* * *

Finally, the truth is out, but not the whole truth, Element has a lot of more things to tell. Hope you guys liked the part when he was kind of arguing with himself, I wanted to throw that in for some laughs. In the next chapter his whole past will finally be told, all his secrets, even _I _can't wait to hear them. This was definitely the longest chapter that I have written so far, I really hope that you guys liked it. Just for those fans that have read my stories close to when I started, it will take a little longer to post each chapter now because of school. The best times for me to write are on the weekends and other days off. But I'll still be writing during the week, just not as fast. That's about all I have to say, so read and review. One more thing, I know it's stupid to say_ read_ and review, since you just read it, but I like to do it anyway, sorry if it annoys you. One more thing I just remembered, sorry if I got Plasmas' name wrong, but I forgot what it originally was, and I probably wouldn't know how to spell it correctly, anyway. 


	10. Truth

Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, duh.

* * *

Raven sat next to Element on the couch. "I can't believe it, how's it possible?"

"What do you mean, your father was a demon, so it's not unbelievable."

"That's not what I mean." Raven said confused. "What about your powers, the fact that you aren't struggling with your emotions, and you're not evil. You, aren't evil, right?"

"I'm completely good, or at least I think I am, maybe I should explain to you my family's story, so you're not confused about it all." Raven nodded slowly, obviously ready to listen. "Good, I think that the best way to start out is with my grandfather, on my mother's side.

"When my grandfather was young, about twenty four or so, he met this woman. It was in a park, they were the only ones there. She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen, but there was one thing about her looks that was different from any other person my grandfather had seen. She had wings on her back."

Raven gasped, a look of awe on her face. "You mean..."

"Yes, she was an angel, and my grandfather fell in love with her as soon as he set eyes on her. When she saw that he was looking, she tried to fly away. My grandfather ran up to her and grabbed at her ankle, stopping her. He told me that when she looked down at him she had a look of great fear on her face, obviously thinking he was going to imprison her.

"My grandfather saw that face and suddenly tried to calm her, telling her she was the most beautiful thing that he's seen. As soon as she calmed and landed on the ground, he told her that he loved her. She just thought that it was one of those loves that you get only for a short time. She wasn't actually interested in him at the time, but he wouldn't let her go.

"She ran away, and my grandfather chased her, every now and again she would try to hit him with her magic, but he wouldn't go away. She tried to fly again but he jumped and caught her, bringing her back to ground. She tried attacking him so that he would let go, but he just clung to her. Finally, she realized how much that he loved her, to go through all that, she then kissed him and flew off, promising she'd come back.

"After that they would meet once in a while and spend time with each other. They would talk about things, kiss, and their relationship grew, until she spent most of her time on the ground with him.

"One night they decided to go all the way, sharing their love for one another. Nine months later, after my mother was born, she flew away, never returning. My grandfather wasn't that sad, he knew that she couldn't stay with him forever. He still missed her, but at least he had his daughter. He raised her all by himself."

A grin lit Element's face. "He once told me that she was as beautiful as her mother, of course she didn't have wings, that was the human side of her. Growing up she didn't actually have any powers, do to her human side." Raven suddenly got confused again.

"But that doesn't make since, you have powers."

"I'll get to that, I better start with when my father met her. He would usually search out for humans to torture, as the other demons did. But one day he saw my mother, and like my grandfather he fell in love, not lust, actual love. You're probably thinking how that can be. The thing is my father wasn't completely like other demons, he had a good side, a very small one that barely ever showed, but still a good side."

"How?"

Element had a look of deep concentration. "Well, no one really knows, but I think that deep in his family history there was a hybrid, half demon half human or angel that went to the dark side of themselves.

"Now, when he fell in love with her he knew that he couldn't just walk up to her and profess his love, not in his form. So what he did was transform himself into the shape of a human, but instead of professing his love what he did was ask her out on a date." Raven got a puzzled look on her face. "I know, I know, but he did have a lot of knowledge of humans, and he thought he knew how to get her to fall in love with him. So after a few months, which was many dates, they both got to know each other, well, not completely know my father, just his good side that popped up. When he felt that the time was right, he told her how much that he loved her.

"She was a little shocked at first, but then warmed up, since during their time together she fell in love with him, too. That night, like the night with my grandparents, they both expressed their love for one another. My mother got pregnant, and she told me that my father was the happiest person in the world at that moment."

Element's face got grim. "But it couldn't last long, my father knew he had to tell her what he was. So one night, he told her, but he also told her about how she changed him, helped him, how he truly loved her and his baby. After that there was one thing that they both knew he needed to do, leave."

Raven was shocked. "But why?"

"He knew that even if his heart softened around her and he was good for those moments, there was a very good chance that he would turn back again into mostly evil and hurt my mother or the baby. So he left and went back with the other demons, and nine months later, I was born."

Another grin spread on his face. "One of the things that my mother loved most of on the day I was born was that my father came into the hospital in his human form, walked into the room my mother was in, held me in his arms, and held her hand. He came back that one day so that he could see his beautiful child. He left again after that, of course, and my mother raised me by herself."

"I still don't get the deal with your powers and everything."

"Well, it was the mixture of the demon, human, and angel blood that gave me the specific powers and made me able to control my emotions. As for why my mother didn't have powers but I did, I think it was the demon blood that awakened it inside me."

"So you were able to control your emotions and powers your whole life?"

A small chuckle came out of Element. "Not my whole life, when I was a kid whenever I'd get angry something would happen. Strong gust of wind, fire, small earthquake, things like that. I'd also get mad more often than I do today, but once I got older I learned how to control my powers and didn't get as mad as often. Of course, I was never as good as I am today."

Raven got a small half-smile on her face. "Your mother must be proud."

Suddenly Element's face turned to stone, his hands clenched, and in his eyes you could see anger, not big, but still there. He sat like this for a while, then, he spoke. "She would be, if she was still alive."

Raven's face lit up in guilt. "I'm sorry, what happened?"

He only next word said it all. "Slade."

After a while of silence he continued. "I remember like it was yesterday, though it was three years ago. I came home from school early because it was my birthday and I wanted to celebrate with my mother. The door was open, which was strange, because she always had it closed. I walked in, I went in the kitchen because I thought there was a chance she was making cake or some fresh tea. When I found she wasn't there I got a little worried and headed into the living room. The sight I saw there still haunts me today once in a while.

"My mom was laying on the floor in a pool of blood, and standing over her with a bloody dagger was Slade. I was filled with rage, I remember shouting and going to attack him, but he just pulled out this big metal staff and hit me over the head. I was knocked out, due to my age and physical strength. When I came to I crawled over to my mother's body and just cried, I cried for hours.

"When I finally stopped I got up and used my powers to bring her outside and give her a decent burial, even making a grave stone. On that grave I made a vow to avenge my mother on the man who killed her. Ever since then I quit school and searched for Slade and now here I am."

Raven's face wasn't confused as before, and sometime during Element's telling of his mother's death she put her hand on top of his. "I never knew how much pain you were in, I'm sorry for lecturing you before, you had all rights to be that angry from what happened today. One more thing I would like to know, why did Slade kill your mother?"

"I think that he heard about me and wanted to make me his apprentice, the reason he killed my mother was probably to get her out of the way. He was probably going to come to me when I was grieving and try to coax me into being his apprentice. He just didn't count on me coming home early, he's going to pay for that mistake with his life." His eyes burned up, Raven squeezed his hand.

"Calm down, there's no reason to get mad when he's not even here."

Element calmed down again. "Sorry, hey, it's getting late, I think we should head to the sac."

"I agree, it might do you some good to get some sleep in." Raven got up from the couch as Element laid down. As soon as Raven got to the door of the room she turned around. "Hey, Element."

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning, meet me on the roof for meditation. Sleep well."

"You too." And with that, Raven shut off the light and headed to her room. Both of them slept, unknowing that each dreamed about the other.

* * *

The truth is out, of course, that is why the chapter's called Truth, is it not? Tell me what you guys think about Element's past/lineage, it's cool, isn't it? I forgot to address this in the last chapter, but the truth is finally known that Element and Raven like each other. Not to them, of course, but to us. Hope that you guys liked this chapter, and for my current readers, it might take a while to get my next chapter out, I'm a little stuck for ideas on how it should go. So you should all know the drill by now, read and review! 


	11. Feelings

Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, duh.

* * *

Element and Raven were on the roof of the tower, meditating. When Element met Raven up here, he was a little nervous due to his new found feelings for her. It was a good thing for him that she didn't detect his emotions when they started, due to the fact that she was struggling with hers too. 

After a little while of meditating, they were both able to get their feelings under control, relaxing as the peace of meditation took over. They were just about to get to the most calming part of meditation, when…

"YO!"

Element lost his balance and fell, fortunately landing on his feet before he hit the ground. Predicting that Raven wouldn't be able to slide her feet under her, Element turned and caught her in midair. His right arm was under her legs while his left arm was holding her back. After about two seconds of holding they both began to blush at the position they were in. Element's spine shivered from the feeling he got touching her skin.

Cyborg was standing right behind them, scratching his head. "Um, am I interrupting something?"

Blushing even deeper, Element quickly set Raven on the ground. He turned his head to Cyborg. "No, nothing, we were just meditating. What do you want?"

"Meditating, riiight." He rolled his eyes, both human one and mechanical. "Oh, I've got the reports back from the scouts, thought you might want to look at them."

"Good, I guess that me and Raven will have to meditate another time. Show me the report." They followed Cyborg as he walked down to the inside of the tower. Element was regretting Cyborg interrupting them, he found that he liked the feel Raven in his arms, her skin touching his. Raven found herself also missing the moment, if it were different circumstances she might have even put her head on his shoulder, reveling in his grip.

As they walked into the kitchen, they saw Robin standing over the table, examining a piece of paper, obviously the information the probes were able to get. Element walked over to Robin, gesturing for the piece of paper. "So what do we got?"

"Something _very_ interesting." Was his only reply.

Element read the sheet, seeing what Robin meant. It seemed that there wasn't just one thing in the air, but two. The difference was one was obviously just hanging there, while the other had some kind of cloak about it to mask it from radar and other electronic devices. The one not cloaked was smaller and had a few laser defenses, while the cloaked one was bigger and the protection on it didn't show any defenses, but readings showed that there might be a lot. Element looked up at Cyborg. "How hard was it to find this second one?"

"The thing is I came upon it by accident. I wouldn't have found it at all if I didn't notice something strange. At first when I looked again there looked like nothing was there, but I decided to probe deeper. It was a good thing I did, it took all of my skills to find that information. Whoever hid that didn't want anyone to find it."

Element looked back at the sheet of paper, a hard look on his face. "Then that's where Slade is."

Robin put his hand up. "Hey, I'm not arguing with you, but what about the other thing?"

"He was probably going to use it if we ever thought that he was in the sky as a distraction. I mean it even has defenses, that should be enough to get our attention."

"I know, but what if the cloaked one is a trap? To get us off the trail of the non cloaked one."

"You heard what Cyborg said, it took all he had to find this, and besides, even if it's a trap, we'll get to fight him anyway, that's all I'm hoping for."

"Okay, okay," he finally consented. "Let's get ready to go there. I'll be in the training room, anyone want to join me?" Reluctantly all of the Titans went to follow him except Raven and Element. Robin turned around to address them. "You guys coming?"

Raven spoke first. "We'll be meditating, we weren't able to finish this morning."

Element nervously interrupted. "Um, actually, I'm not sure I'll be meditating, there are a few things I have to do to prepare."

Raven looked at him skeptically. "Like what?"

"Mostly think, there's a lot of things I have to deal with, could you do me a favor? Could you stay off the roof, that's where I'll be and I'd like to be alone."

Raven turned around and walked towards her room, sadly regretting that they couldn't spend some last moments of time together before the fight. "Sure, go ahead, I'll come get you when everyone's ready." As she walked off, she thought of how insensitive he was not wanting to spend time with her. Little did she know that he regretted not being with her just as much as she did.

Element grabed himself a cup of tea from the kitchen to help him think and traveled tp the roof of the tower. Once he got up there he sat on the edge of the roof, feet dangling over the side, and started to think. He thought about many things, Slade, the hideout, what would happen when they met, the team, his mother, but, mostly, he thought about Raven.

_This is the first time I ever felt like this, is it actually love, or is it just some stupid crush? I don't know which it is, and I have no idea which I want. Does Raven feel the same way about me? No, she prbably just thinks of me as a good friend._

That one part of himself spoke out again_. But what if..._

_Hey, you get back down into the part of my self that you came from, I don't want to have another argument with myself._

_OKay,okay_. And it went back down.

_Where was I? Oh, right, she probably thinks of me as just a friend. Should I tell her what I feel anyway? She mightnot want to talk to me after that. Of course maybe after that we'll still remain friends, or maybe she does have feelings for me. I mean what about the theater, of course she did say that she knows what it's like to be scared, so she was probably just trying to comfort me. Maybe I just shouldn't bring it up, just let things unravel from here, if she likes me something might happen, and hey, I might be able to ask her out some time, then tell her. I think that I'll just do that._

After about two more hours of thinking, Element heard footsteps behind him, he turned around to see Raven.

"We're ready."

* * *

The Titans were in the air, the base was somewhere in the distance, invisible because of it's cloak Beast Boy was in his Teradactyle form and was holding on to Cyborg, while Starfire was holding on to Robin. They were all discussing what to do.

"Okay, guys," Element suggested, "I think that we should go right towards the front of the thing."

Cyborg piped in. "Why don't we just go towards the back, if we go towards the front, Slade can easily see us."

"Yes, but Slade is probably expecting us to go in the back, if we go towards the front, we could probably catch him by surprise."

Robin stepped in (not literally). "Element's got a point, I say we go in the front, agreed?" They all nodded theie heads. "Okay, let's go."

The Titans flew to the area that housed Slade's base, once going through the cloak, they coud see what the thing looked like. It was huge, as big as the tower, but the thing that caught theirattention was all the laser cannons pointed their way. Robin shouted out loud as the cannons opened fire. "Titans, defensive maneuvers!"

The Titans all flew around, dodging the beams, Cyborg shot at cannons with hissonic cannon, disabling each one he hit. Starfire shot each one with her star bolt eyes, while Robin threw his disks at the ones he could. Raven was using her powers to disable various cannons, but the person that was doing the most damage was Element. He released wave after wave of giant fireballs as big as each cannon, every time one of them hit the cannon would melt, they were getting taken down by the tens. After a while there was only a few left, Element let out his last wave, but it wasn't fast enough. One was able to get a shot off before getting hit, the shot went out and nailed Beast Boy square in his chest. He let go of Cyborg, who fell along with the person holding him.

Element acted quickly. "Raven, catch Cyborg with your powers."

"What about Beast Boy?"

"I'll take care of him." As he swept down and caught a limp Beast Boy, Cyborg was enveloped in darkness and floated right next to Raven. Element flew up next to the others. "That was close, let's go in." They all flew to the front of the floating base, only to find nothing there.

Robin had a skeptic look on his face. "Um, I don't see a door."

Element's face broke out into a grin. "The I guess we'll just have to make one." He held up his hand, it started to grow white with the light energy. Suddenly a huge beam of the energy was shot out, and a hole was blasted through the wall. They all climbed in, Element laid Beast Boy down. "We're going to need someone to guard Beast Boy, Starfire, do you mind?"

"No, but I would like to help my friends to defeat our enemy, and I don't want to be alone."

"Starfire," Robin stepped forward. "We need someone to watch Beast Boy, I'm the best fighter, we might need Cyborg's mechanicalskills, and both Element and Raven are pretty powerful. Besides, I don't want you to get hurt." He held her hands and looked into her eyes. "So can you please watch Beast Boy, and after a while if he wakes up you'll have some company, all right?"

"Yes." After that Robin bent in to give her a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his head an they shared a good few seconds of this. Robin broke it up and the Titans continued their way. After a while of walking they entered a hallway, they were about halfway down when a big group of Slade's robots appeared at the end of the hall. The Titans got intp their battle positions and were just about to unleash their attack when Element raised his hand up. A wall of water appeared in front of him, kind of like a big, square, wateryshield.

"Icicle assault!" Suddenly a storm of icicles shot themselves out of the water, just ripping through the lines of robots until there wasn't any more left standing.

Cyborg just stood there with his cannon still poised and charged, he turned his head towards Element. "What was THAT!"

Element's face was a littlemore serious than it usually is."I want to get to Slade quickly, I'm not going to have an army of robots stop me."

"Okay, man, but next time you're going to destroy a whole group of robots in one hit, you need to war..." He suddenly started to twitch,after a faint sputtering sound, he fell over, a robot was at the end of the hall, one of those curved laser beams in his hands. Robin let fly a boomerang, cutting the thing's head off.

Element walked over to Cyborg, inspecting him. "Crap, we lost him for the fight, Robin,could you stay here with him?"

"WHAT? What about Raven?"

"I've got a good feeling that Raven doesn't know Cyborg's electronics as well as you do, we're going to need him up and running, and you're probably the person who can do that. Besides, once we meet Slade I don't trust you that much to keep your promise about touching him, no offence"

"Alrigt, alright, I'll stay, just go." As he turned around to work on Cyborg, Element and Raven ran of to try and find Slade.

After a while of running they finally came upon a huge door set into the wall. Element looked up, "This has to be where Slade is." His face looked eager as he raised his hands. "Let's nock this down." His hands started to turn white again. Quickly Raven put her hand on his chest to stop him, then, with the other, she pushed on the door. It opened, the site that they saw shocked them.

Over a hundred robots, both big and small, filled the room, all of them faced towards Raven and Element. In the very back, back towards Raven and Element with his hands held behind his back, was Slade. He spoke up. "Hello, Element, it seems that we finally meet again. How long has it been sinceI killed your mother, three years? Too bad you had to see that, otherwise you would have become my apprentice and lived a life of splendor. What, no comment? I would have thought that after all these years you would have been mad enough to have said something nasty to me back." He turned around, and as he looked at Element his one visibleeye widened a little bit.

Wondering what could make Slade react like that, Raven looked over to where Element was. What she saw was something that made her almost truly frightened.

Element was standing there shaking, his face was red, his breath was fuming, his rage had taken him over. His head whipped back as he yelled out loud. "SLAAAAAADE!" Suddenly a huge gust of wind came howling through the room, centered around Element, Raven had to get a good grip of the floor so that she didn't fly off. A huge pillar of fire arose from his body,reaching towards the ceiling. Throughout this only one thought ran through Raven's mind.

_This is_ not_ good._

* * *

Sorry it took so much longer than usual to update, I ran into a bit of a writing problem. I won't go into details, all I can say is that I could only Write at school. Now, about this chapter, I was going to have it longer and have it stop at a further point, but it's long enough already, and now this makes my next chapter longer. Oh, I forgot to tell you guys earlier, but in my stories Robin and Starfire are together, but it'll be like an almost regular relationship, sorry Socialbutterfli. I'd like to reply to Anter, thanks for the review, but I'm curious, why is it that you read to chapter 10 for the review but reviewed on chapter 9? Hope my cousin's reading this, hey bro, tell me what you think. I don't usually do sneak peaks, but this is kind of obvious, next chapter Element and Slade finally fight, and something else happens, all I can say is that it should make Socialbutterfli happy. You guys know the drill now, read and review! 


	12. Battle

Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, duh.

* * *

The wind and fire howled for over a minute, Element standing in the middle of it all with his head back and arms flexed at his side. When it all finally settled down nothing had changed, except for the fact that a few robots were destroyed from the wind. The robots were still completely still, waiting, Slade was still standing in the back, calm, Raven was still standing a few feet away from Element, nervous at what he might do. But worst of all Element was still standing where he was, rage filling his body. He held his hands out, a ball of white energy forming in each palm, he spun his hands about, suddenly slamming them together. Raven was more nervous than she had ever been in her life when she heard him shout out those words.

"LIGHT-FORCE STYLE, SPAWN!"

His whole body was suddenly enveloped in the skin hugging suit of Spawn, a huge cape was billowing behind his body, his head was completely covered, except for the two long diamond slits over his eyes that let him see. He had become Spawn, one of the most destructive and deadliest of all his light-force forms.

Element jumped forward in the direction of Slade, shouting a blood curdling cry. Chains whipped out of his chest, the famous devil skull head on the ends of each, there were small blades covering the chains, making them extremely dangerous no matter what part hit you. They spun about all around the room, taking down robots big and small like they were flies. He was halfway though the hall to Slade when a group of ten big robots blocked his path.

The chains disappeared inside his chest, the robots took some steps forward, more confident now that his weapons were gone. Element raised his arms, his right arm was suddenly covered in curved spikes, while in his left hand a short yet obviously powerful double-headed axe appeared. He rushed forward towards the big robots, arms at his side, screaming wildly.

The first robot in line took a swipe at him, he easily dodged and hit it back with his right hand, taking a huge chunk out of it and knocking it to the floor. Another one was coming to him at his left, he turned and slammed the axe down, carving it straight in half. While standing there he could sense some coming at his back. His cape suddenly whirled and slammed straight through three of the big robots. In seconds he had destroyed half of the group of ten that opposed him before, they stepped back a little to try and regroup, he never gave them the chance.

In under a minute even more of the robots were destroyed, and Element's bath was cleared to Slade. The chains appeared again and shot towards Slade at a blinding speed. Somehow Slade was able to get his staff up fast enough to block one chain, but not fast enough for the other. The head of the chain clamped down on Slade's leg, digging a little bit in, Slade grunted from the injury. "Is that the best you've got."

Element's face was still full of rage, but that comment drove him even further. The chain whipped around and threw Slade into a wall. Just like when Element was shocked out of meditation Slade got his feet under him before he hit and launched himself back at Element, staff spinning. Element swept the axe to intercept the staff, knocking it from Slade's grasp. The other chain grabbed Slade's arm and threw him again into a wall, but this time Slade wasn't able to catch himself.

As Slade slowly got up Element ran forward, screaming with his right hand held high, spikes even longer. Slade dodged as Element struck, knocking a chunk out of the wall. He kicked Element in the back of the head a few times, knocking him head on into the wall. As soon as he turned around, Element was hit with an onslaught of kicks and punches, he blocked some, and the ones that got through were slightly lessened by the suit. Slade backed up and ran forward, jumping to deliver a powerful kick, halfway between them Element jumped forward and grabbed Slade's leg, slamming him once more into the wall, but this time with more force because of the close proximity.

Element raised his axe to give the final blow while Slade was shakily trying to get up. He whipped it back to bring it down with tremendous force when his hand was suddenly covered in darkness.

He stared at it with shock. "What the..." Then he looked to where Raven was, both hands up. "Let me GO!" His voice was fierce and full of rage.

Raven looked at him, one word on her lips. "No."

"What!"

"No, I won't let you kill him."

His face was flooded with annoyance. "He killed my mother, he deserves to suffer!"

"Then let him suffer in jail, we came to bring him in, and I don't care what excuse you have, you are not killing him."

Element gave an exasperated shout. "I don't CARE!" His face was calculating yet still full of rage, in a low voice to himself he whispered. "I may not be able to kill him with my hands, but I can still use the chains."

The chains shot forward from his chest once more, entering the wall and encircling Slade's arms, so that he wouldn't be able to get away. The heads came out and rose in midair, spinning like drills, they were about to plunge into his chest when he raised his hand. Somehow one of his handheld curved laser guns appeared in his hands, very quickly he leveled it off and fired, being careful of the sharp chains.

Element didn't need to move as the shot didn't even hit him, at first he thought that it was just lousy aiming, until he looked in the direction at where it was headed. Time seemed to slow down as the laser traveled through the air towards the Raven, the person that Element loved. It seemed like it took forever for her to fall, hair floating around her beautiful face. When she finally hit the ground it seemed as if a shockwave went through the world to Element. All feelings vanished from his mind, rage, anger, joy, he even forgot about Slade, all that he could see was his love lying on the ground, possibly with a fatal wound.

"No," his voice was barely a whisper, he started to slowly walk over to her, then he broke out into a run. His suit of energy disappeared like a wisp of smoke, forgotten as there was only one thought in his mind.

"RAVEN!" He screamed with all the passion and all the worry in his body. He arrived at where her body was, he sat down, put her head in his lap, and frantically searched her body to look over his love. "No, no, no. Raven! Raven! Please don't leave me, please be okay, I don't want you to go." With both his arms he put his hands gently behind her head and lifted her to his shoulder, clutching her like an injured child. Tears came to his eyes, he didn't want this to be happening, it was all his fault, he couldn't lose her now without out telling her what he felt. After a few very short seconds he decided whether or not to tell her.

"I've already lost one person in my life that I loved, I don't want to lose another." His voice was choked up as his tears streamed down his face, finally professing his love. After seconds that seemed like hours to him, Element felt something break through into his head.

_You love me?_

Element's face was flooded in relief, and with both voice and mind he answered. "I love you more than I love life, I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you, although I didn't know it at the time. I love your hair, I love meditating with you, I love spending time with you, I love your rare smile, and I love your beautiful face." He set Raven down as he looked at her, he started to smooth the hair from her face.

_I love you too._

Element's heart raced with joy. _She loves me, she loves me, she LOVES ME! _The tears that came down his face were no longer tears of sadness, but of happiness. "I am so sorry about this, I didn't mean for it to happen, can you forgive me?"

_On one condition._ Element looked a little nervous._ Go and kick Slade's ass, and give me a kiss when your done._

Element gave a small joyous laugh. "Sure, sure, anything for you, and this time I promise not to kill him. But I'm still worried, will you be okay?"

_I'm talking to you, aren't I? The wound isn't major, I should be perfect in a couple of hours._

"Okay." He bent his head down and gave her a kiss on the forehead and started to get up. He was stopped dead in his tracks as he felt a cool metal pressed up against his head. Slade was standing over him with his laser gun poised next to Element's head.

"How touching." Slade mockingly stated as he stood there. "Looks like you'll have to say goodbye soon." As Slade was talking Element was calm and collective, trying to think of what he could do. "And to think, you two just got together, it's almost like a fairy tale, _almost_. Of course, hey, maybe I'm just ending it soon, you two might not have lasted anyway, she is very difficult."

"You don't know anything about her." Element's voice was tinged with fury.

"Ah, watch that temper, Element, last time you got that mad the person you love died."

"She's not dead." His voice was tinged with even more fury, and had a very small bit of confusion.

"Oh, no, not now, but she will be." He let out a little laugh as he let out that last part.

A rage grew in Element, a rage beyond any he had before, beyond when he saw his mother dead, beyond back at the pizza parlor, beyond what he had experienced just minutes ago. Slade had just told Element he'd kill the person he loved the most, and that had pushed him beyond anything he'd been at before. His fists clenched as he shoved his hands out, a dome of light energy surrounded him and Raven, it extended out extremely fast, slamming into Slade, sending him flying back. Slade's hand raised to fire the gun, while at the same time Element quickly waved his hand, not knowing what he did, Slade pulled the trigger.

BOOM!

The gun in Slade's hand exploded at the point of exit, Slade wasn't really hurt from that but he was shocked, he threw the gun away. "What the hell just happened."

Element's voice was quiet and calm, yet more dangerous than it had ever been before. "Maybe next time you'll notice when I clog the opening of your little toy with stone."

Slade gave a little growl, he got back up and calmly headed over to where his staff lay. When he picked it up he started to twirl it with such ease it looked like an extension of his body. Element stood up slowly, when he was standing completely tall he jerked his head towards where Slade was standing. Slade stopped twirling his staff, because for once in his life he was actually nervous of the fight ahead. Element's poise was that of a regular calm, collective person, the only things that told of him different were his clenched fists, and his eyes. They were the scariest thing anyone had ever seen, if you looked at them almost completely indirectly they would look regular, but head on you could see a fire in there of pure, calculating hatred, it radiated the kind of aura that you know can't be stopped.

Element looked at the staff in with an unimpressed face. "So it's a weapons fight you want, eh, then let's get it started." Every thing he said was always with a calm, dangerous voice. He raised his right hand all the way over his head, his hand was gripped like it was holding something. Instead of shouting it out loud Element stated what he needed with a cold calm. "Elemental combination, earth and fire." Suddenly a whirlwind of sand burst from the ground and started to spin around like a small tornado in his raised hand. The sand started to turn red, it was growing hotter and hotter until with a blinding flash there was no more sand, but clenched in his hands was a sword made of glass.

The handle was rectangular and slightly curved at the bottom, it was about six inches long. There was no crosstree, it looked like the sword and handle were all one thing, just separated by a line. The actual blade was about two feet long, the overall shape and line in the middle made it look like two katanas pressed together, the blade of one against the back of the other. Except that it was more stretched out at the end, where it came to that right-triangular point. There was an engraving in the middle of the blade, and that was of a heart surrounded by a raven.

Slade bit out a taunting laugh. "_That's _what you're going to beat me with, I can break that thing with just one swipe of the staff."

Element's face looked interesting, like saying _oh, really_. "Let's just see about that." He shot forward, blade pulled back, when he got near Slade he started to whip it forward. "Heartbreaker SLASH!" Sword and staff collided, you could here a splintering sound as the blade cracked and broke into pieces. Element passed Slade, stumbling a little bit and getting on one knee from the blow Slade delivered, the hilt of the sword was all that's left.

Slade sneered. "What did I say, you made a very bad choice in weapons, boy."

Element's voice was somehow even more mocking than Slade's. "That may be, but there are a few things that I'm surprised you haven't found strange. First, the fact that none of the pieces that broke off are really small, like dust or even a splinter. Second, the fact that you hit the middle of the blade, yet it was _all _broken clean off at the hilt. And third, which I'm very surprised you haven't picked up on, the fact that all the pieces are still _hanging in midair._"

As he heard this Slade looked down to see that Element was right, the pieces were still there, each one of them you could also hold in your hand. All the pieces straightened up, yet not connecting, and continued the slash. Once cutting through Slade's body the shards returned to the hilt, reforming the blade, but you could still see the cracks.

Slade staggered a little, there were a lot of small slash marks on his body, like a many clawed beast took a small yet deep slash at him. With a voice that was a little higher than usual, Slade yelled out. "Attack my minions!" The robots suddenly appeared like before, this time surrounding the room.

Element raised the sword straight up, the blade suddenly turned black, the shards separated a little bit, empty space instead of cracks. Element called out. "Raven's flock!" Suddenly all of the pieces shot out in different directions, going around the room in blinding speed, taking out robots with just one swipe, some going right through them. After destroying all of the robots, the shards returned to take the form of a blade once again. As soon as he got the sword back, instead of using it some different way, Element slid it onto his back like there was a sheath there.

He rushed forward towards where Slade was, Slade raised his hands and started to attack Element. Element was able to dodge and parry most of them, and the ones that did go through didn't hurt at all because of the shape Slade was in. After a while of playing with him Element grabbed Slade's arm and flipped over Slade, stretching his arm and putting them back to back. He hooked his feet around Slade's so that he couldn't get out and bent down, stretching Slade and bringing his back almost parallel to the floor.

"Stone backbreaker!" Element let go and was suddenly replaced by a statue that looked exactly like him. It was in the same position, except that instead the feet was wrapped completely around Slade's ankle and his hand wrapped around his wrist. Also the back jutted out more to cause Slade even more pain. Slade cried out in pain, not even noticing, Element jumped on Slade's chest and pushed off it, launching himself into the air.

When he was at the top of his jump, which was almost to the ceiling, Element raised his leg almost straight up. The foot was suddenly surrounded in stone and that was surrounded by fire. His body fell, and he aimed the shot for Slade's chest. "Meteor kick!" Slade struggled below as Element came down, finally, he was able to get his staff up with his freed, left hand to block the blow. He might as well have used a rolled up piece of paper.

The kick slammed down right through the staff, breaking it in half, and continuing onto Slade's chest. There was a small shockwave, and the statue disappeared as Slade hit the floor. He crawled away from Element and very shakily got to his feet. He faced Element, barely able to keep himself up, he knew he was beat, and searched his belt for a something. Ignoring this, Element raised the sword up, and instead of turning black this time it turned pure white. Behind him, a giant raven appeared, made completely of the light energy, wings spread wide.

He lowered the sword so that it was level with Slade's chest. "You're finished, after all these years, you are finally defeated!" The sword split apart into the shards again as Element shouted out. "RAVEN'S LOVE!" The giant raven flung itself at Slade, the shards joined it at it's side, each one was covered in light energy shaped like a regular sized raven. A trail of light energy followed behind each shape. The small ravens/shards hit Slade first knocking him off his feet and into the air. While hanging the giant raven hit him full force, sending him slamming into the wall harder than all the time's before combined.

After the dust cleared Element walked to where Slade was laying propped up against the wall, slashed, beaten, and with the glass shards sticking in his chest. "You're finished, I'm going to take you to jail, and there you'll suffer almost as bad as you did here." Slade started laughing, low at first, then climbing higher and higher, until he hacked from the exertion. "What are you laughing about?"

Slade very shakily raised his hand, in it was a handle with a red trigger at the end. "I'm not going anywhere." He pushed the button. Red lights went off everywhere, a small siren was heard, and a mechanical voice sounded.

_This ship will self-destruct in five minutes._

As soon as he heard this Element ran over to where Raven was lying, picked her up just like when he caught her before, and started to run out of the room. Behind him he could only hear the sirens and Slade's mad laughter.

After about two minutes he came to Robin and Cyborg. "Robin, we.."

"I heard, how do we get Cyborg out, though?"

Element put his hand out, careful with Raven, and underneath Cyborg a platform of stone rose, securing stone around his midsection, ankles, and wrists. Element quickly looked at Robin. "Get on, we need to get out as fast as we can." Without arguing Robin jumped up, grasping on to hand and foot holes. They sped along the halls, and in another minute came upon Starfire and the still unconscious Beast Boy.

Robin handed out orders before Element could. "Pick up Beast Boy and fly out of here, quick."

"But..."

"NOW!" Both Robin and Element said in unison. Starfire did what they told her to without asking. Finally they all flew out from the base and tried to get as far away as possible. One minute later after they escaped the shield they could hear an explosion, the shield collapsed, and they could see a smoking hull's debris crash into the water. The need to rush over, the Titans finally flew back slowly to the tower.

* * *

Inside the tower Element laid down Raven on the couch, he went over and got the blanket he used at night and covered her probably cold body. Robin walked over to him, looking exhausted by what he just went through. "Hey man, what happened."

"I'd rather not tell you right now, how bout tomorrow, when everybody's up okay? Besides, I'd like to stay with Raven right now."

"Okaaay." He said quizzically, not knowing that they were together. "I can deal with tomorrow. Why don't you just put her on her bed?"

"I'm not allowed into her room." He said this like it was obvious.

"I mean just but her on the bed and leave, she won't know."

"I want to be with her when she wakes up."

"Okay, okay." He said exasperatedly, walking off. _Guess he'll have to explain this, too. _

Element knelt down next to Raven and held her hand in his, staring at her beautiful face. He stayed like this for hours until after midnight, when Raven's eyes fluttered awake. She looked at Element and a smile came to her lips, which made a smile come to Element's. He ran a hand through her hair and whispered softly. "You okay?"

She put her hand onto his, and in the same soft voice, responded. "Better than I've ever felt before, but there is one thing that could make this better."

"Tea?" He said this with a grin on his face.

"No, moron," she jokingly said the last part. "You haven't fulfilled your promise to me." At this Element slowly joined Raven on the couch. She sat up slowly, leaning on his shoulder, her hand rested on his shoulder. Element's spine slightly shivered as he felt her touch, and he snaked his right arm around her back and his left behind her head, he drew her close. Their lips slowly met in a deep kiss, it was bliss as they held each other. Their love for each other flowed, the emotions that they were feeling clashed and molded into each other. Element was feeling a joy of finally finding someone that he could love, someone he could be with, share things with. Ever since the death of his mother he has actually felt very lonely deep inside, wondering if he would ever find a person. Raven was finally reveling in his touch as he held her, she felt safe, for once in her life, she felt safe. All of the different sides in her head were happy at finding love, except of course Rage, even her Depressed side felt it.

After a long time they both came up for air and looked deep into each other's eyes, Raven put her head on his chest, resting against his body. After a while she looked back up and they started to kiss again, this time they did it for even longer before coming up. Sadly and nervously Element spoke. "I, guess you'll want to go to your room now."

Raven placed her head on his chest once more. "No, I think that I want to sleep here with you tonight." Joyous relief flooded Element's face. He pulled the blanket over both of them, gently laid down, and put his arms around Raven's body.

He kissed her once on the back of her neck, making her shiver. "Good night."

"Good night."

And there they stayed all night, sleeping in each other's arms.

* * *

WOW that took a long time to write, and I'm talking in hours, not since last I updated. You guys have to agree with me, this is my best chapter EVER! It has the best fight scene, of course most of it _was_ a fight scene. It definitely had good fluff, hope you liked it, Socialbutterfli. And it is _definitely_ my longest chapter ever. I need to know what you guys think, and I don't mean read the next chapter, then review, review NOW. What did you guys think of the fight scene? What did you think about the Element/Raven thing in the story? In case you're wondering about Slade's "mad" laughter, he didn't go insane, his laugh was just very maniacal. That's all I have to say, except that my next chapter is my last for this story(sorry!). That's all I've got, so you know the drill, read and review. 


	13. Leaving

Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, duh.

* * *

Element opened his eyes to gaze at the sleeping Raven right next to him. A warm smile spread across his face as he slightly tightened his arms around the person that he loved. Raven turned her body around to gaze into her love's eyes, the movement must have woken her up. Element's smile grew broader as he saw Raven's warm, loving eyes. He whispered to her. "Hi."

A warm smile spread across Raven's face. "Hi."

Element ran a hand across Raven's back and up her head, stroking her hair. "Good morning." He gently pulled Raven's head a little bit closer in for a kiss. Their lips met, small fireworks were going off in Element's head. They shared the kiss for about a minute and broke for air, their heads headed in to go at it again.

"Maybe you guys can explain all this to us also."

The pair jerked in surprise as they saw Cyborg hovering over them. "Cyborg!" Element shouted in a mix of surprise and relief that he was better, then a little jokingly he added, "Why do always have to interrupt us when we're busy?" He and Raven got off of the couch, Element started to stretch.

Cyborg looked at both of them suspiciously. "Yeah, busy is right." He headed to the kitchen table where all the other Titans were watching Element and Raven.

Raven started to blush and pulled her hood up to hide her face, while Element walked to the kitchen ignoring their stares. He poured two cups of tea and headed over to where Raven was standing. He handed her one of the cups, as she took it, he bended his head down to kiss her again, although this time it was only for a few seconds before they separated. They walked over to the kitchen table and sat down next to each other. Element put his hand on Raven's, giving her a soft yet firm grip, feeling more relaxed she pulled her hood down and started taking sips from her tea.

Robin looked at both of them with a smile tugging at his face. "So, you two going to tell us what happened at the base yesterday?"

"Yeah, guess you'll need to know everything that happened." He glanced over at Raven. "But I think that Raven's going to have to tell you the first part of it, that part with Slade was kind of a blur to me, and I'm not completely proud of what happened. Do you mind, Raven?"

Raven shook her head and started. The story went on for quit a while as they told of the encounter with Slade. Once in a while they would gasp at what happened. When they got to the part of when Raven got hit and Element's worry, Robin took Starfire's hand in his, both of them smiled, remembering when they got together. After that Element told everything, going on until the point of when he ran out with Raven in his arms. "So I ran, found Robin and Cyborg, and you guys know the rest."

Beast Boy sat back in his chair, hands behind his head. "So Slade's finally defeated, no more, awesome, dude."

Element's face slightly dropped at hearing this. "No, he's still alive."

Beast Boy got a look of confusion on his face. "But, dude, how do you know?"

"He always survives, he probably had a way out of there, otherwise he wouldn't have even pulled the trigger. That man can escape anything like that, no matter how injured he is."

Robin leaned forward expectantly. "So I guess that you'll still be staying with us, then?"

Element's face fell. "Actually, no, my issues with Slade are over, he hasn't gotten a beating like that in his life, I've gotten my revenge on him. If we ever cross paths from now on I'm putting him in jail, but right now I'm not going to search for him unless he does something to me."

Raven bowed her head over her tea, pained at the thought of him going away. _We just got together and he's going to LEAVE, I should have known he would have done something like this. _

Robin continued with the conversation, not noticing Raven. "So when are you going to leave?"

Element squeezed Raven's hand a little bit more to reassure her. "I was thinking of staying her for another week, I want to get in some last moments here." Raven felt better at hearing those words, at least they could spend a good amount of time together, memorable time, before he left. The Titans got up from the table and went about to do various things while Element and Raven walked up to the roof to do some meditating, hand in hand.

* * *

Throughout the week Raven and Element did everything together, creating the best and most memorable times of their lives. They meditated together, kissed, talked together, kissed, read together, kissed, drank tea together, kissed, and many more things. Every single night they would sleep on the couch together in each other's arms, all but the last.

Element and Raven were walking down from the roof after meditating during the sunset and, of course, kissing. They were walking hand in hand, Element was just about to turn to head towards the couch when Raven pulled him along behind her. "Where are we going?" He needn't have waited for the answer, as he was suddenly standing in front of Raven's room.

Raven walked forward, pulling Element behind her into her room. She sat on her bed, patting the place right next to her. Element sat down, awe on his face as he realized that he was in Raven's room. "You want me to sleep here with you tonight?"

Raven leaned forward and brushed her lips against his, he took his arm and gently brought her head towards his, their lips pressed against each other. _Okay, that's a yes._ Element and Raven continued the kiss, basking in each other's love. They both slowly laid down on the bed, still kissing, and carefully pulled the sheets over each other. After separating they both began to fall asleep, happiness and love spreading through both of their bodies as they remembered the other's body right next to them on the bed, Raven's bed.

* * *

It was sunset on the last day, when Element would leave. All of the Titans were on the roof of the tower, where Element first came. He was standing in front of them all, a small bag was hanging from his right hand. His back was to them as he watched the sunset, after a while he turned around to talk to the. "The time that I have spent here... has been great, especially the last week." Both he and Raven smiled at that, although Raven's head was down because of her sadness that her love was leaving. "I won't forget any of you, and I hope and know that someday we'll meet."

Robin stepped forward Element could continue and he handed him something. "Here, most of the gang got to talking last night, and we want to make you an honorary member of the Teen Titans." What Robin handed him was one of the circular communicators with the T on it. "Use it if you ever need our help, and we'll call if we need yours."

Happiness spread over his face. "Thank you, I am honored to be a Titan. Here, I made each of you something as a present with my powers." From the bag he was holding he lifted something, there was a small chinking sound. Out from the bag came five medallions on a necklace, each was made out of a different kind of precious stone, even the chain was linked stone. Each medallion had something carved on it in great detail. He started to hand out each to everyone. "To Robin." His was made out of black onyx stone, on the medallion was carved a bat. "Thought it might help you if you're starting to doubt yourself. This is for Cyborg." His was made out of sapphire, on the medallion was carved a heart, except that half of it was mechanical. "It's to remind you that you may be part machine, but you're also part human, and that's what's good." To Beast Boy he handed one made of emerald, in it's face was carved Beast Boy's face, and in each corner was a different animal. "Sorry, that's not really supposed to remind you of anything, just thought it might be cool." To Starfire he handed a necklace made of ruby, on it was carved the planet of Tamaran, Starfire squealed as she put it on. "It's not to the best liking of it, but I hope that it's okay, you can look at it whenever you start to miss your home." All the Titans looked at their medallions in awe as Element stepped over to the person he loved. "And to my lovely Raven." The necklace that he handed her made everyone's mouth drop. The whole thing was made of pure diamond, in it's face was carved a raven with it's wings spread, more detailed than any of the other necklaces combined. There were small rubies for eyes, and instead of a circle around the figure to hold it to the necklace, there was a dragon, carved with the same detail as the raven. "It represents you and me." He slipped it over her head and around her neck, stroking her hair as he did so.

"Thank you." Raven said this in a low voice, so that Element couldn't hear her choked up voice.

Element turned to the rest of the Titans, Robin first, he shook his hand and brought him in for a quick one armed hug. "I look forward to working with you again."

"Back at ya."

He turned to Cyborg, did the same thing. "Next time I come I'll try your new obstacle course."

"No way, man, I'm not letting you break that again." Even though it was a joke you could still hear the sadness in his voice.

Element turned to Beast Boy and patted him on the shoulder. "Work on your material, and maybe I'll let you practice a few jokes on me." He turned to Starfire, who threw herself on him and gave him a big hug, of course she forgot how strong her hugs were. "Starfire... please.. let go... I'd like to live." She let go of him, feeling sorry for crushing him. "It's no big deal, just remember not to use your strength when doing those." Finally he turned to Raven and took her hand, he turned his head towards the other Titans. "Do you guys mind, I want to spend some last moments with her." They obliged by backing up to almost the other end of the roof. "Raven, I'm going to miss you most of all," he said in a soft voice. "And I want you to know that..."

When Raven pulled her head up to look in his eyes she was crying. It was a silent crying, the tears made two lines down her face, Element was pained from seeing her like this, it was worse than the goodbye itself. Raven jumped forward, putting her arms around the back of his neck, her head was on his chest, Element could feel her tears running down his shirt. In a sad voice, she whispered to Element. "I don't want you to leave."

Of all the things that Element went through in his life, his mother's death, Raven getting shot, everything, that hurt him more than all of them. He wrapped his right arm around her back and grasped the back of her head, his left arm went to hold her back. For a while they just stood there, Raven grasping Element, Element holding Raven to him. Finally he bent her head slightly back and kissed her on the forehead, he drew the rest of her back, and with his thumb he gently wiped the tears from her face. He stepped back from her a step so there was room and held up his right hand so that Raven could see a ring on his finger. He slipped it off, put her hand in his, and gently slipped the ring into her hand. "Here, I want you to have this, my grandfather gave it to me, it's a family heirloom."

Even through her veil of sadness, you could see shock on Raven's face. "No, I can't take..."

"Please," he interrupted, "take it, I want you to think of it as a promise that I'll come bag, and a symbol of my love." Raven's head bowed down a little bit again. "Hey." Element said in a soft, caring voice. "Chin up." He brought his hand up slowly to bring her face up, he grasped her chin softly, looked into her eyes, and brought her into a deep kiss. It was the deepest, most passionate kiss they had ever shared, it went on for what seemed like forever. Finally they slowly separated, Element's hand was sliding along her chin as he flew backwards, gazing into her eyes as he flew away, finally leaving. Raven started to tear up again, except this time she kept it as just wet eyes, as she watched him leave.

While he was leaving, there was only one thought going through Element's mind. _Raven, I love you more than I love or have loved anything else in the world, and I _will_ come back to you one day, that's a _promise.

Through the tears and sadness, a wide smile appeared on Raven's mouth, and in a whisper only she could hear, she spoke. "I heard that."

* * *

I have finally finished my story, sorry about the fact that there aren't that many chapters, but it's how the story is told, I say. In case you're wondering about the end, why I made her say that, you might remember that at the end of my first chapter she said the same thing after Element made a comment in his head, so I thought it might be a good ending. Right now there are a few people I would like to thank.

First, my cousin, I'm very grateful that you read my stories and reviewed to me, I'm going to use your idea in my third story.

Second, I'd like to thank Anters, hey, bro, thanks for sticking with me to the end, I promise that I'm going to start reading your stories right away.

Finally, I'd like to thank Socialbutterfli, you were a big inspiration to me, and without you I would have never joined, I can't wait till your next stories/chapters.

That's all the people, and just so you know, I already have two more stories lined up, the sequels to this, I call them Blood of an Element and Origin of Element. Sorry, I won't be writing for a while, I want to take a break and get ideas in my head first. See you guys in my next story, you all know the drill, read and review. 


End file.
